


Elope

by Monilovely



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Runaway, Secret Relationship, South Park: The Stick of Truth
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Se apenas o ruivo soubesse do poder que tinha nas mãos, de tudo que Eric faria apenas por mais um momento ao seu lado, apenas pela chance de tocar seus dedos, sentir sua presença radiante e, pela graça das estrelas, tocar seus lábios nos dele.Ele faria de tudo por Kyle.Inclusive fugir do reino para sempre.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Elope

Em seu reino, Eric era conhecido, além de por suas habilidades mágicas, por suas habilidades de cavalgar. Nos duelos, ele era sempre o vencedor, e não apenas por ser o rei daquela terra; o mago tinha uma habilidade com animais que ninguém em todo o reino sabia dizer de onde veio ou como ele a conquistou, apenas a atribuíram ao seu talento com magia - talvez houvesse algum feitiço de hipnose ou que facilitasse a domesticação dos animais para fazê-los obedecer à sua vontade. E, finalmente, aquela habilidade lhe serviria de algo verdadeiramente útil.

Eles já estavam seguindo estrada há muitas horas, insistentemente permanecendo acordados e com o olho na estrada, carregando pouco mais que seus cavalos e a roupa do corpo. Não podiam correr o risco de deixar qualquer rastro. Não podiam correr o risco de serem seguidos e capturados.

Eric tomava cuidado com a forma com que segurava as rédeas de sua égua confiável, tendo que vigiar tanto o caminho que seguia quanto o elfo que dormia encostado em suas costas. 

Sendo o rei, ou melhor, ex-rei dos elfos, Kyle não tinha o hábito de passar a noite acordado, apenas em algumas exceções, então estava muito cansado. 

Seu corpo estava completamente adormecido contra as costas de Eric. Se não fosse pela respiração calma que escapava de seus lábios, poderiam dizer que estava morto, pois sequer se mexia. O manto do mago repousava em seus ombros, a única coisa além do corpo que lhe servia de travesseiro para protegê-lo do frio que fez na noite em que deixaram seus reinos para trás.

Por muitas luas, o silêncio e a escuridão da noite esconderam um segredo: o amor ardente que os governantes daqueles reinos rivais sentiam um pelo outro. Frequentemente se encontravam durante a noite, longe dos olhos odiosos de seus povos, e criavam um escândalo atrás do outro. 

Naturalmente, seus povos e o histórico que tinham com o reino vizinho não os permitia de ficarem juntos. Muitas guerras foram travadas entre o reino Drow e Kupa Keep no passado, deixando não só milhares de mortos como também um enorme rancor, uma cicatriz que não podia ser curada tão facilmente. Apesar dos acordos e alianças que já fizeram, eles eram inimigos. 

Mas, ah, como o universo pode ser cruel. De todas as pessoas existentes naquele mundo, tinham de cair justamente um pelo outro; justamente aquilo que não poderiam ter. Nunca na história da terra de Zaron haveria um escândalo maior do que o romance secreto do Grande Mago e o Rei Elfo.

Frequentemente durante aquela viagem, Eric se perguntou se já haviam descoberto de sua fuga, se estariam atrás deles naquele exato momento, tentando descobrir onde seus reis estavam e tramando conflitos armados um contra o outro. 

Constantemente precisava se lembrar de que não importava. Tanto ele quanto Kyle trairam seus reinos ao apaixonarem-se um pelo outro. Seu amor era proibido, rejeitado, passível de morte, e nenhum deles ficaria para ver o caos que desenrolaria ao descobrirem o escândalo que acontecia quando o sol se punha. Eles precisavam fugir, não havia outra opção, e por isso eles viajaram horas e horas, escondidos pelo manto da noite, esperando nunca serem encontrados.

As mãos apoiadas ao redor da cintura do mago remexeram-se um pouco, deslizando inconscientemente por suas coxas enquanto um suspiro e um gemido de cansaço deixavam a boca do elfo. Por um segundo, o mago pensou que ele havia despertado, contudo, o ruivo apenas franziu o cenho e mudou a posição da cabeça, escondendo a boca e o nariz na região entre o pescoço e o ombro de Eric. 

Um sorriso apaixonado cruzou os lábios do mago, encantado com a forma que, mesmo inconsciente, Kyle conseguia fazê-lo cair mais fundo de amor por ele com apenas alguns simples gestos. Virou o rosto de forma desengonçada, ainda de olho na estrada pelo canto do olho, e depositou um suave beijo nas bochechas do elfo, saboreando a sensação de sua pele macia em seus lábios.

Voltando a atenção ao caminho, Eric ajeitou as mãos de seu amado em seu colo e comandou os cavalos a irem mais depressa, tanto o próprio como aquele que seguia ao seu lado, onde Kyle anteriormente cavalgava. Precisavam chegar logo ao grande lago, o caminho que determinava o fim das terras de Zaron, o único obstáculo entre eles e a liberdade. Não demoraria muito. Chegariam muito em breve.

Quando as árvores começaram a se dissipar e dar espaço para uma planície escassa de plantas e qualquer tipo de vida selvagem, os olhos castanhos de Eric brilharam. Eles estavam perto. Golpeou as rédeas, ordenando à sua égua que acelerasse o galope, o que ela fez com muito gosto, seguida pelo companheiro de cor escura.

A terra então dissipou, acabando em água que se estendia além de onde a vista alcança. Era o limite entre a terra de Zaron e o desconhecido, onde ninguém foi antes. O lago que bloqueava a passagem era gigantesco, o maior da região, esticava-se por grandes distâncias, quase tocando o sol. Era o maior obstáculo que Eric e Kyle teriam de atravessar se quisessem alcançar a liberdade, para ficarem juntos.

O mago puxou as rédeas de ambos os cavalos, comandando-os a parar. Tomando todo o cuidado do mundo, virou-se para o elfo adormecido e puxou-o para seu colo, sua cabeça apoiando em seu peito como em um travesseiro.

\- Kyle, minha vida, acorde. - sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Já estamos aqui. - o elfo gemeu e revirou no colo de Eric, apertando as pálpebras e afundando o rosto em suas vestimentas, recusando-se a acordar. 

O maior não pôde evitar de sorrir, achando a cena, embora inconveniente, adorável. Beijou delicadamente o topo da cabeça de Kyle, amando em cada toque os cachos rubros embaraçados. 

\- Eu sei que isso é difícil pra você, meu amor, sei que está cansado, mas eu preciso da sua magia para passarmos pelo lago. Por favor, acorde.

Relutantemente, os olhos esmeralda se fizeram presentes, o brilho do sol radiando sobre eles e deixando-os ainda mais belos do que já eram, se é que isso era possível. Ao identificar a pessoa que o segurava, os lábios do elfo curvaram-se em um breve sorriso, que foi logo substituído por sua expressão determinada. Ergueu-se do colo de Eric e desceu do cavalo com toda a graça de sua majestade.

\- Vamos logo com isso. Não quero ficar aqui por muito mais tempo e arriscar que nos encontrem.

Com ambos os reis no chão, os cavalos se puseram a beber a água do lago, aproveitando os breves momentos de descanso antes de continuarem a longa jornada. E, enquanto eles se deliciavam com a satisfação de matar a sede, Eric e Kyle se preparavam para lançar seu feitiço. 

Não era um trabalho muito difícil: precisavam construir algo que pudessem cruzar e deixar aquela terra para trás, uma ponte temporária, forte o bastante apenas para levá-los ao outro lado. Para fora de seus reinos, fora das terras dominadas, fora de Zaron. Para a liberdade.

Sem cerimônia, invocaram seus artefatos místicos, aqueles que permitiam canalizar seus poderes de formas além da capacidade de seus corpos mortais: seus cetros. Sendo mestres em suas respectivas habilidades mágicas, podiam fazer tudo que queriam com a palma da mão, entretanto, este poder era limitado devido à energia que exigiam de seus corpos. Seus objetos, no entanto, permitiam que usufruissem do poder da forma que achassem necessário, sem quaisquer restrições.

Eram o motivo de seus reinos estarem em guerra.

Tanto poder nas mãos de um único povo era algo muito perigoso e nem os humanos nem os elfos confiavam uns nos outros com a habilidade de controlar os dois cajados - os quais um dia já foram um. E então deu-se início à guerra que assolou sua terra por tantos anos, a guerra que selou o destino de ambos os reis assim que colocaram os olhos um no outro. 

Eles nunca poderiam ficar juntos, e era por isso mesmo que deviam partir. 

Juntos, lado a lado, seguraram os artefatos com pulso firme, inconscientemente fechando os olhos para focar toda a concentração naquele feitiço. Aquilo não era um treino, algo apenas para testar seus limites, era uma questão de vida ou morte, eram _suas vidas_ na linha. Errar não era uma opção. 

Um brilho dourado tomou a ponta dos cajados e, como se de um pintor deslizando o pincel sobre o quadro branco se tratasse, a cor deslizou da beira do lago e curvou-se até além de onde a vista alcança. 

Assim que o chão estremeceu, os reis abriram os olhos e o brilho dos cajados dissipou-se completamente. Estava feito.

Com uma leve sensação de tontura, os olhos de Eric dispararam na direção de Kyle, que ofegava ao segurar o cabo do cajado. Aquela era a prova de que a jornada dos dois reis estava longe de chegar ao fim. Mas, mesmo assim, a sensação de estar a apenas algumas horas de seu objetivo, de sua liberdade, deixava o coração de Eric acelerado. Kyle, por outro lado, estava inquieto e impaciente. Seus olhos fitavam a ponte reluzente com cansaço e um peso que não era incomum de ser encontrado no brilho verde cintilante.

\- Você parece tão estressado, meu bem. - apontou Eric, pousando a mão no ombro do menor.

\- Ainda não saímos de Zaron, Eric. - respondeu Kyle, sem tirar os olhos da ponte, enquanto escondia o cajado dentro das mangas do manto. - Não devemos cantar vitória antes da hora.

Como uma maldição de sua língua afiada, o som do trotar de cavalos se fez presente. Contudo, não vinham dos seus, mas sim de um grupo que estava a se aproximar. A julgar pelo som dos cascos batendo na grama rala, não eram menos que vinte deles, e não faziam questão de manterem a presença oculta. 

Era inquestionável, eles foram seguidos.

\- Merda! - Eric exclamou, tomando a mão de Kyle com rapidez e ambos correndo até seus cavalos.

O toque do ruivo sobre sua mão permaneceu como um fantasma em sua pele ao se desesroscarem para que subissem nos cavalos. Ele ainda conseguia senti-lo, mesmo ao tomar as rédeas com tanta pressa e determinação.

Sem muito tempo restante até que os cavaleiros de sabe-se lá qual reino os alcançassem, Eric guiou sua égua até a ponte, não hesitando em subir o mais depressa possível. No entanto, o mesmo não podia ser dito de Kyle.

O coração do mago parou em seu peito ao vê-lo parado, seus olhos verdes encarando o exército que vinha à seu resgate. 

\- Kyle! Vamos logo! - chamou Eric, suas mãos suadas apertando as rédeas que prendiam Mr. Kitty à ele.

À frente de todos, o braço direito de Kyle liderava as tropas. Mesmo tão distante, o elfo conseguia ver em sua mente a expressão no rosto de Stan: nervosismo, raiva, temor, desespero, medo, e foi ele quem as provocara.

Culpa inundou o peito do ruivo e ele quase conseguia sentir seus olhos começarem a marejar. 

\- … Kyle?

Se seguisse em frente, deixaria tudo para trás. Jamais voltaria a ver Stan ou qualquer um de seus amigos novamente. Não seria mais um rei e deixaria suas terra para trás. 

Se voltasse, teria de explicar à seu povo o que aconteceu. Talvez inventar uma mentira e dizer que fora sequestrado pelo mago ou até persuadido pelo mesmo, hipnotizado igual à suas criaturas e seus súditos. Eric seria morto, descartado como se fosse um monte de nada. As coisas voltariam ao normal. Kyle seria um rei novamente e governaria até o fim de seus dias.

E jamais veria Eric novamente.

\- Kyle! - gritaram, mas, dessa vez, os gritos não vieram da boca do mago. Stan estava se aproximando junto de toda a guarda do reino Drow.

Era hora de escolher.

\- Kyle, por favor! - implorou Eric, sentindo o peito inchar e a sensação de queimação transbordar por seus olhos.

Depois de tudo o que passaram, todas as noites saindo escondidos em segredo, desejando imensamente que o sol pudesse tardar um pouco mais apenas para poderem compartilhar aquele calor mais um segundo, os momentos dolorosos e insuportáveis em que tinham de se separar, sem saber quando poderiam se encontrar novamente, tudo seria por nada? A dor da morte seria infinitamente melhor do que qualquer possibilidade de viver uma vida sem Kyle. 

Se apenas o ruivo soubesse do poder que tinha nas mãos, de tudo que Eric faria apenas por mais um momento ao seu lado, apenas pela chance de tocar seus dedos, sentir sua presença radiante e, pela graça das estrelas, tocar seus lábios nos dele. 

Ele faria de tudo por Kyle. 

Inclusive fugir do reino para sempre.

Quando Kyle propôs que fossem embora, Eric não pensou duas vezes. No momento mais recente que conseguiram, abandonaram seus castelos na calada da noite, deixando seus tronos, riquezas e títulos para trás. Saber que seu amado estava duvidando de sua decisão era como uma facada no peito de Eric. Ele não sabia o que seria de si se Kyle o deixasse. Tendo sobrevivido por tanto tempo conseguindo esconder esse segredo só para, no fim, ser deixado para trás? 

A forca seria menos dolorosa. 

Cada segundo em que o elfo olhava com aquela expressão de dúvida, com uma pitada de desespero, para a guarda de Stan, mais o mago sentia seu coração ser despedaçado.

Ele ia desistir dele. Ia desistir dele, o abandonaria e nunca mais o veria. Seu pior pesadelo se tornaria realidade.

Se o nível de suas lágrimas estivesse apenas um pouco mais alto, o mago teria perdido a visão dos braços de Kyle se erguendo e o vento começando a aumentar. Sussurros deixavam sua boca como uma maldição tenebrosa, o que não estava tão longe de ser o que ele estava fazendo.

Elfos, sendo as criaturas com maior contato com a natureza, possuíam poderes além dos que os humanos possuíam. Enquanto os humanos podiam invocar objetos e rogar pragas uns nos outros, os elfos podiam fazer algo bem mais majestoso: controlar a natureza ao seu redor. Ao menos, alguns deles podiam. 

Kyle era quem detinha a maior concentração daquele poder, podendo não só entender a natureza como moldá-la à seu bel prazer. 

O chão tremeu aos seus pés, mas seu corpo continuou sólido como uma rocha, tomado pela calmaria e a magia que corria por suas veias. Do solo, forçando caminho entre os grãos de terra, ergueram-se roseiras imensas, capazes de tocar o topo de um castelo, se assim desejassem. Enrolaram-se umas nas outras à frente de Kyle, bloqueando a visão que o mesmo tinha de sua guarda e, consequentemente, o caminho que dava passagem ao lago.

O elfo lutou para permanecer com os olhos abertos após lançar o feitiço. Por um segundo, pensou que seu corpo fosse desistir dele e ele cairia desmaiado no chão, o que, felizmente, não foi o que aconteceu.

Ao invés disso, virou-se para Eric, ainda lutando contra o sono e segurou-se às rédeas com a maior força que conseguiu.

\- Melhor sairmos daqui antes que eles consigam nos alcançar e tentem quebrar a barreira.

Eric rapidamente secou as lágrimas que ameaçavam escorrer de seus olhos e assumiu uma postura séria. 

Ignorando completamente a relutância de Kyle, chicotearam as rédeas e puseram os animais a cavalgar.

Enquanto atravessavam, gritos podiam ser ouvidos do outro lado das espinheiras, em especial a voz estridente e desesperada do cavaleiro Stan.

\- Kyle!

Mas o elfo não olhou para trás. Ao invés disso, manteve o verde de seus olhos fixos em Eric, que cavalgava bem ao seu lado. 

Ele tomou sua decisão: não mais voltaria para a prisão que era seu castelo, sua antiga vida. Estava na hora de viver do seu próprio jeito, sem sofrer com as pressões de um povo e olhos se intrometendo em cada sopro de sua vida.

Pela última vez, agarrou-se ao seu cajado e, com um movimento fluido e rápido, quebrou parte da ponte atrás de si, a qual começou a ruir completamente, estremecendo desde sua base e perseguindo-os com uma velocidade levemente mais baixa do que a da corrida de seus cavalos. 

Kyle não correria o risco de seus guardas ultrapassarem a barreira de espinhos e segui-los para dentro de sua liberdade. Ele não duvidava da competência deles, por isso mesmo preferia ser precavido. 

Dentre ele e Eric, alguém tinha que tomar as decisões responsáveis.

Assim que ultrapassaram a ponte e a mesma ruiu de vez, foi como se um peso fosse erguido de seus ombros, como se tomassem um bolsão de ar nos pulmões após ficar tempo demais submerso em água.

Seguiram viagem silenciosamente, nenhum deles mencionando nada sobre a perseguição ou a hesitação de Kyle.

(...)

Após incontáveis horas cavalgando, os ex-monarcas decidiram parar para descansar. 

A noite já estava caindo sobre a terra e a lua iluminava a grama ao lado das estrelas, um conjunto de governantes luminosas e de tremenda formosura.

O elfo usou os próprios poderes para crescer lenha e o mago acendeu a fogueira com um estalar de dedos, proporcionando-os calor o suficiente para uma noite. Contudo, mesmo assim, os ventos gelados não facilitavam as coisas para os dois ex-monarcas. 

Observando seu amante pelo canto do olho e vendo-o tremendo de frio por conta da roupa fina, Kyle bufou e, com uma cara de bunda, tirou seu manto real, jogando-o por cima dos dois, como um cobertor.

\- Você veio com roupa de frio por baixo do manto? - questionou Eric, surpreso ao ver o casaco laranja brega adornando o tronco do elfo.

\- É claro. Acha que sou estúpido de correr o risco de dormir à céu aberto sabendo do frio que faz fora da floresta? Só porque estamos fugindo, não quer dizer que eu não deva vir preparado.

De repente, Eric se sentia bobo. Ele, não sabendo nada sobre fugir de um reino fora as histórias que sua mãe lia para ele quando era pequeno, sentia-se um imbecil em comparação a Kyle, que parecia ter tudo sob controle. 

Mas, sejamos francos, estamos falando de _Kyle_. Não seria ele se não tomasse precauções em tudo que fazia.

O silêncio se instaurou entre os dois ex-reis, apenas o som das chamas da fogueira e grilos cantando para criar uma ambientação. Os olhos castanhos de Eric encaravam Kyle de soslaio, imaginando o que estava passando por sua mente. 

Quando ele hesitou na ponte, seu coração parou de bater, pensou que ele fosse desistir e abandoná-lo para fugir sozinho, o que ele faria de qualquer forma; não seria permitido de ficar junto à Kyle se retornasse, então de que adiantava ficar? 

Apenas nessa jornada ele sentiu mais pavor do que da vez em que eles quase foram pegos no flagra por Kenny em seus aposentos.

Seu corpo estremeceu com o pensamento. Não sabia o que faria sem Kyle ao seu lado, sem poder tocar sua mão e sentir seu coração batendo no mesmo ritmo que o seu. Ele enlouqueceria. E, pensando nisso, se preocupava com como Kyle devia estar se sentindo depois de tudo que aconteceu. Ele odiaria que ele acabasse se sentindo mal e se arrependesse de ter deixado seu reino para trás. Eric sabia o quanto tudo aquilo significava para o elfo, e ele desistiu de tudo por ele. Ele se odiaria para sempre se, por algo que possivelmente seria sua culpa, Kyle se arrependesse de tê-lo seguido e resolvesse voltar, ou simplesmente deixá-lo em geral. 

Ele não sobreviveria, o amava demais para conseguir fazer qualquer coisa sem ele.

\- Algo de errado, Eric? - perguntou o ruivo.

Ele o tinha pego em flagrante, capturado a luz de seu olhar admirando a forma como seus olhos verdes e o cabelo vermelho reluziam à luz do fogo e a sombra da noite.

\- Não é nada, só que… - hesitou por um instante, mas enfim criou coragem e continuou. - Você tem medo de pensar no que vai acontecer com nossos reinos?

O elfo desviou o olhar para o fogo, pensativo. As engrenagens de sua mente rodavam, formando pensamento atrás de pensamento, ideia atrás de ideia, como se pudessem prever o futuro e, embora não pudessem de fato, Kyle tinha boas ideias.

\- Ike será um bom governante, tenho certeza. - disse sem desviar o olhar das chamas. - Embora ele ainda seja jovem, é mais inteligente do que lhe dão crédito.

O reino ficaria melhor sem ele por perto, foi o que quis dizer. Ambos os povos estiveram em guerra há tanto tempo que haviam esquecido até mesmo o propósito da briga, do qual ele e Eric os lembraram ao partir com seus respectivos artefatos místicos. Precisavam colocar um fim naquele absurdo de uma vez por todas. Se seus povos não iriam se entender por bem, então que fosse por mau. Eles marchariam para terras distantes e levariam com eles os dois pedaços que já foram conhecidos, juntos, como o Cajado da Verdade.

Eric assentiu e também virou para encarar o fogo, calando-se por algum tempo antes de voltar a se pronunciar, anunciando mais um de seus medos.

\- Você se arrepende de ter vindo comigo? - perguntou, e a forma como Kyle endureceu não passou despercebido aos seus olhos.

\- Me arrependo de não ter trazido comida. - respondeu o ruivo rapidamente, uma tentativa de desviar o assunto.

\- Mas era necessário. - disse Eric. Depois do dia longo que tiveram, não faria mal dar um pouquinho de corda na enrolação de Kyle, se isso fosse fazê-lo se sentir melhor. - Não íamos conseguir passar pela ponte se carregássemos muito peso. Já corremos muito risco trazendo nossos cajados.

Os olhos esmeralda de Kyle desviaram para sua manga, onde seu cajado estava escondido. A primeira tentativa de paz entre os humanos e elfos foi dividir o Cajado da Verdade em dois, para que o poder entre as raças fosse igual, mas isso abriu ainda mais brechas para que os dois reinos guerreassem. 

Sede de poder, ganância, competitividade, tudo era uma razão para brigarem. Não havia outra escolha se não aquela. Os cajados deveriam desaparecer para sempre. Se não fossem Eric e Kyle, ninguém mais poderia cumprir a tarefa.

Talvez fossem vistos como reis gananciosos que queriam todo o poder para eles, mas isso já não importava mais. Eles estavam a quilômetros de distância de Zaron e jamais retornariam.

\- Assim que desaparecermos, nos livraremos deles o mais cedo possível. - disse o elfo, ao que o mago assentiu, o som da fogueira mais uma vez agindo como ambientação para seus ouvidos. 

Olhando para o céu, Kyle suspirou. 

\- Eu não me arrependo.

\- Do que? - perguntou Eric, olhando curiosamente para o sorriso que crescia nos lábios de seu amante.

\- De ter vindo junto com você. - respondeu, finalmente tornando a encarar o mago nos olhos. O vermelho do fogo ficava perfeito em seu olhar castanho, era hipnotizante. Kyle poderia passar toda a eternidade apenas se perdendo mais e mais naquele olhar brilhante nos olhos de seu amado.

Uma das mãos de Eric veio a descansar em sua bochecha após afastar um fio rebelde que caía sobre seu olho esquerdo, acariciando a pele clara com ternura e, aos poucos, deslizando na direção de seus lábios. Finos e de cor levemente mais rosada que a pele, Kyle tinha uma boca linda. Quanto mais o mago a encarava, mais tinha vontade de tomá-la para si.

Um relincho acabou com o momento, no entanto, Mr. Kitty se mostrando contra toda a afeição entre os dois ex-reis. 

Os cavalos, que descansavam logo atrás do casal, os encararam com um olhar de reprovação.

\- Eu não acho que nossos amigos aqui estão gostando muito dessa atenção toda. - brincou Eric, passando sua mão para o ombro do elfo.

Kyle sorriu.

\- Estão com ciúme? - Willzyx relinchou em resposta, colocando um sorriso nos lábios de Kyle. - Trouxas.

De repente, o manto que usara para cobrir ambos ele e o mago para se protegerem do frio foi arrancado de seu corpo e jogado sobre sua cabeça, impedindo-o de ver qualquer coisa fora o mago, ainda que praticamente oculto pelas sombras. 

\- Eric?

O mago sorriu, malicioso.

\- Assim eles não vão ver. - explicou, gesticulando com o olhar para onde os dois cavalos estavam.

\- Ah…! - Kyle ia dizer algo, mas o puxão em sua cintura e o choque dos lábios de Eric contra os seus o impediram antes que tentasse.

O mago podia se sentir derreter sob a sensação de estar conectado a seu amado novamente; poder sentir seu corpo encaixar entre seus braços e os fios do cabelo encaracolado fazendo cócegas em seu rosto. Havia passado tempo demais sem sentir o gosto dos lábios de Kyle nos seus, a sensação o atormentando como um espírito irritado. 

Mas agora, ali ele estava: mãos em seu pescoço, corpo encaixado perfeitamente entre seus braços e respiração descompassada enquanto Eric atacava sua boca com beijos.

Enquanto pudessem continuar assim, ele não se importava com mais nada.


End file.
